


Ignorance & Bliss

by scribblywobblytimeylimey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Facials, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Innuendo, M/M, Making Out, Meddlesome Friends, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Voice Kink, mostly - Freeform, oblivious yuuri - Freeform, st petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblywobblytimeylimey/pseuds/scribblywobblytimeylimey
Summary: Yuuri is toying with Viktor’s feelings. Trouble is, he doesn’t even realise it. Soon, outsiders start stepping in to help.As though he’d realise what they were trying, either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick, unrelated interlude before I publish the stamina sequel, which is mostly done but won't be up for a little while yet (now on 11k words, but it’ll be longer than the first). I can’t thank those of you who've done so enough for reading the previous one, and for commenting, encouraging me, chatting with me, and sharing your reactions. I hope you’ll continue to do so, or consider doing so for the first time today. Please always feel free to get in touch - I'd love to hear from more of you (and expand my inner circle of perverts I guess).
> 
> Set shortly after the end of season 1, because Viktor deserves a whole lotta loving for his patience.

Viktor was eyeing him over a cautious sip of expensive red wine. “Minako-sensei?”

Yuuri laughed. “Yeah. At first I thought she was just mad at me for not getting her a goodbye gift. I didn’t have the heart to tell her Makkachin destroyed it.”

Viktor pouted. “It’s no wonder he’s still sleeping. That dog will try to eat anything.”

They both glanced over at his bed by Viktor's sofa to see if he'd heard his name and woken up.

He really hadn't.

“He didn’t succeed,” Yuuri pointed out, “And that’s all that counts.”

“But," Viktor interjected with an air of importance, "You can’t give someone a gift with toothmarks on it.”

“No, you can’t,” Yuuri smiled. “So I thought that was the reason she was looking at me funny.”

“But it wasn’t?”

“Mm. She took me aside before we left for the airport.” Yuuri traced the rim of his glass of white with an absent-minded finger as he focused on remembering. “She said I’ve been...what were the words...’excruciatingly cruel’ to you, and I should do something to apologise as soon as we’re alone.”

“Is that so?” Viktor gave him a little smirk. He swirled the wine around in his glass. “Did she have any suggestions?”

“She did, actually.” Yuuri smiled back at him brightly. “Like preparing a dish for our first night in the city.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Actually, from what Yuuri had read, there seemed to be a focus on dill and salt, but when in Rome...he’d appreciate his sensei’s advice, especially since she seemed to know more about it than him. “Do you make a lot of food here normally? She said I should toss your salad.”

Viktor sprayed wine all over the table and pressed his hand to his mouth, coughing.

“Viktor! Are you okay?” Yuuri reached for a cloth and mopped up the pinkish mist on the surface.

His coach cleared his throat. “Fine,” he wheezed.

Yuuri laughed weakly. “Yeah, I was surprised too. I didn’t think either of us was a big fan of salads. Katsudon, maybe...”

Viktor grabbed a napkin and clutched it to his face like a life ring, muttering. “You’re driving me crazy here, Katsuki Yuuri...”

Yuuri took a quick, contemplative sip, barely hearing Viktor’s words. “And she said,” he went on, because he couldn’t seem to help himself right now, “That I should give you something else. And then she mimed putting a ring on her finger. Well, of course I said I’d already done that, but then she looked at me all shocked as though she hadn’t seen them with her own eyes.”

Viktor looked horrified. “Yuuri. I don’t think...”

Yuuri waited, but Viktor didn’t go on, so he pressed onwards on his fumbling route towards an apology. “I mean, she seemed to think I’d done something unforgivable to you. She said that I should get down on my hands and knees and grovel and apologise with my mouth. I mean, I don’t know how else I’d do it. Hold up a sign?” He joked.

Viktor was staring into the middle distance silently.

 _Oh god._ “Oh god. Did I really do something that bad?”

“No,” Viktor replied quietly, but he sounded spaced out. “No, not at all.”

It was too late. Yuuri was rambling, defense mechanisms kicking in.“And then there were the things Chris said. Like that I should spread my legs for you. It’s like he doesn’t know how hard we practice already,” Yuuri fumed. “’Have you spread your legs for him yet’. Has he paid attention to _any_ of my routines?”

“I,” Viktor faltered. “I guess not.”

“The only thing that made any sense was when he asked me if you spanked me,” Yuuri laughed quietly, “But I resent being considered that bad a student...”

He looked up at Viktor, then made a grab for his wine glass. “Careful! You were spilling it.”

“Uh.” Viktor looked about as red as the cabernet franc.

Yuuri twisted his hands together in a panic. “Um, I guess what I’m trying to say is...I’m sorry? For taking advantage of you. I haven’t really appreciated you enough and I...want to make up for that. I’m just not really sure how,” he admitted.

“I do,” Viktor whispered, sitting very still, and Yuuri fell quiet to match him. “Can I kiss you?”

Yuuri’s head jerked up. “Um. What?”

Viktor just stared at him earnestly.

“Uh.” His head span. “Okay?”

Viktor kicked back his chair and moved towards him slowly, almost gliding over the floor as though it were ice, and lifted Yuuri’s chin with one finger as he moved onto his lap.

Then, without any further warning, they were kissing, and it was warm, and close, and Yuuri’s heart raced to pump the chemicals around his body that made his hairs stand on end and his extremities feel fizzy.

Viktor drew back, still straddling him, and pressed a thumb against Yuuri’s lower lip. “You know what they really meant though, don’t you Yuuri?”

Yuuri might have shook his head.

Viktor leaned in close, his body bringing a wave of pheromones and the scent of his cologne, his breath hot against the side of his neck, the proximity whipping up a frenzy inside of Yuuri but leaving him frozen still on the outside, and his voice was quiet like a strand of silk. “They were talking about sex...”

Yuuri’s thigh twitched.

He grabbed hold of Viktor and urgently tried to move him off his lap, but Viktor simply took Yuuri’s hand, said “Stop trying to hold back, Yuuri. Please,” and guided it to – to his – to Viktor’s – and it was -

Yuuri had been most of the way there himself by the time Viktor was moving on him; couldn’t control his own body any longer when Viktor had whispered the word “sex” in his ear; but _now_ he was throbbing. _Violently._ “Uh. That’s...”

“My cock,” Viktor murmured in response, grinding against him just so, and oh _**god**_ , he shouldn’t be allowed to speak, not in that voice, not _those words_ , because _suddenly,_ _ **suddenly**_ , Yuuri was very very sensitive in a _highly,_ _ **highly**_ specific way, and the slightest further sound or movement might... “Would you like a taste?”

A hot white burst of shame flared through him and he gasped wetly, hands flying up to cover first his mouth, then his eyes.

Viktor’s whisper floated to him through the haze, understanding almost as quickly as Yuuri’s own body had. “Enjoy it.” He stroked at Yuuri’s thigh. “Just enjoy it...”

Yuuri convulsed with a soft moan, jerking up against him, red hot and gasping for breath, feeling his underwear get gradually damper until enough had come out to soak through his pants, and still he kept twitching, lungs making him shudder.

Viktor kissed the hands covering his head while loud, staticy sounds droned in Yuuri’s ears. “Did I make you do that just with a few little words?” He laughed softly, voice cloudy and distant. “I guess now you know how I feel...”

Yuuri groaned and buried his face against Viktor’s chest.

“God, Yuuri, you turn me on so much...” And he really did seem to be enjoying this, almost as much as Yuuri suddenly had, his crotch pressed against Yuuri’s stomach, his body making urgent little circles.

“I’m – I’m sorry,” Yuuri struggled out, still mostly incapable of forming speech due to the steam pouring out of his ears. “I didn’t mean to – I didn’t even – until...”

Viktor shushed him. “Don’t worry about it.” Yuuri could hear his gentle smile. “I guess it all just caught up with you, hm?”

He nodded hard, still hiding his face behind everything he could.

“Don’t be embarrassed.”

God, Viktor’s voice was so soft, so sweet, his breath like a sugared almond and hot against Yuuri’s skin – it made him squirm.

Or maybe that was the fact that there was something dripping down his balls and thighs, gradually cooling, pooling, growing sticky. “Oh, god...” he shifted tentatively. How had that happened so suddenly? One moment they’d been enjoying an early-evening glass of wine, and the next – it was the shock, clearly, the shock to the system that had left him on the brink, ready to be tipped over by just the slightest touch...

“Let’s get those off you.”

Yuuri shuddered. “It’s your voice. Your voice, today...”

“Yeah?”

 _Yeah._ It was teasing and warm and it felt like it was touching him, intimately and insistently, like it wanted to bring him to orgasm as an entity of its own and was entirely too good at it.

“I guess I couldn’t help it after finally hearing you talk dirty to me.” Viktor clambered off his lap and helped Yuuri with the zip, then went for tissues, leaving him dizzy.

Yuuri winced. “Don’t watch...”

“Why not?” Viktor’s face was flushed and open. “It’s so _hot_.” But he turned away obediently while Yuuri cleaned up.

“I’m – you’re going to have to explain to me how exactly I was talking dirty.” His voice was still shaking.

“Oh, I’d be happy to. Just let me know when I can look.”

Yuuri kicked off his soiled clothes, dropped the tissues in the bin with a look of disgust, and pulled his shirt down to cover himself. “I...I guess you can turn around now, but...should I go and get changed?”

Viktor shook his head delightedly. “So, should I take all that to mean that you _do_ want a taste?” He spread his fingers over his crotch.

Yuuri swallowed involuntarily and stared at him like a deer in the headlights.

Viktor reached his hand out to him. “Come on, Yuuri. Take me to bed, at long last...”

Yuuri took his hand and let it happen, though it was really Viktor who was doing the leading, out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, the shades closed but the evening light still casting a glow around them, and they bumped against the foot of the bed.

Viktor brought his hands up to Yuuri’s face. “Is this okay?” He kissed him deeply before pulling back for a response.

Yuuri nodded in a daze, still tugging his shirt down.

Viktor noticed in a heartbeat. “Want me to take off my clothes?” He started on his buttons without waiting for an answer, and Yuuri made to help him so that he could taste Viktor’s lips again.

They shucked the shirt onto the floor as they kissed, wearing just one full set of clothing between them, Viktor’s tongue twirling against Yuuri’s, and Yuuri moaned gently into his mouth, body weak. He climbed onto the bed backwards, pulling Viktor onto his knees along with him, and Viktor worked frantically at his belt, mouth moving to Yuuri’s jaw, his neck, the crook of it, with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

“Is this okay?” He mumbled in between.

Yuuri nodded, still not entirely sure what he’d done to deserve this, and his back arched as Viktor grazed him with his teeth. “What...why are...”

Viktor nibbled at his neck. “What did you think she meant by apologising with your mouth?”

Yuuri’s head jerked up. “Oh,” he murmured. “Kisses...”

Viktor breathed out heatedly and pulled him in close. “I’ll give you another guess...”

His tongue moved differently this time, stroking over Yuuri’s, lathing round it and dragging it in circles, then moving to the underside and the tip and flickering over it rhythmically until Yuuri turned beet red with realisation.

“Oh,” he said, mouth still occupied with the kiss, and so it came out very muffled. If he hadn’t only just made a mess of himself, he’d be raring to go just from that.

Viktor tumbled them both onto the bed. “Would you like to try it?”

“Um.” Yuuri’s mind blanked. “I’ve never...I mean, yes, I would, but I’ve never...”

Viktor kicked his trousers off the bed, revealing a very large erection in his skimpy black underwear.

Yuuri’s eyes snapped up to Viktor’s face in time for him to embrace him again.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long,” Viktor whispered in his ear, frantically kissing the surrounding area. “For months – more than months – Yuuri, tell me you’ve wanted it to.”

“I have,” he replied dazedly. “I – always.”

“I can’t think straight,” Viktor murmured, pressing himself to Yuuri’s body. “I have to...after you...”

Yuuri ended up on his back. “Are you drunk?” He asked, his own head feeling bubbly, his body hot.

Viktor shook his head, instantly on top of him. “I just really want to _come.”_

His accent was thick and Yuuri was gone. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Will you help me, Yuuri?”

“L-like this?” Yuuri lifted Viktor’s hand to his mouth and slipped one finger inside it, slowly meeting his eye.

“ _Fuck_...”

He never would have expected to enjoy sucking on a finger so much, or to be so embarrassed by it, but it really felt as though he’d taken something else into his mouth, and Viktor was moaning as though he had, too. He shifted on top of him, and part of Yuuri brushed against his leg eagerly – hard again already.

He let the finger slip wetly out of his mouth – god, that slide felt amazing – his body past its boiling point, in out of his depth. “I – I’m nervous,” he admitted.

Viktor kissed him gently, and again, and again, then rocked his head back against the pillow with a deeper kiss, with one more gentle one for good luck.

“Want me to do it to you first?”

Yuuri’s whole body turned numb with excitement. He nodded once.

Viktor hooked his fingers into his own underwear and slipped it off. “So that we’re even,” he said, and at the sight of his stiff...okay, his brain couldn’t quite use the words yet, but his own produced a slick rivulet in encouragement.

He eased Yuuri’s shirt buttons undone and now they were both naked in the shady room, and hard and desperate, and Viktor was kissing his chest and then hurriedly pushing up his thighs and then -

Yuuri clamped his hands over his face to smother his gasp.

Out of the most amazing things he’d ever felt, this was all of the top three at once.

Viktor’s mouth was so wet, covering everything that needed contact with gentle, undulating, concentrated pressure, and he was naked, so naked, from his bare neck to his broad shoulders and over the curves and muscles of his back.

And god, it felt...so... _good._ He wasn’t going to come again yet, not so soon, but it wouldn’t be far off if Viktor kept this up. The embers of it were burning in his belly already and the sounds he was making were so desperate, embarrassing, virginal; more of a pathetic, stuttering whimper than anything else.

Viktor surfaced for air. “Yuuri,” he gasped, a pained look in his eyes. “I can’t wait any longer.” His hand was reaching down the bed towards his own thighs. “Touch me?”

It took a moment for lingering pleasure to clear from his senses, and then the words processed.

Yuuri sat up, shifting awkwardly against sheets he’d already made damp with his sweat, and touched his hand to Viktor’s arm. He stroked down the inside of it, the delicious muscle and soft, fair skin, until he reached his hand. “...Show me?”

Viktor gave a breathy hiccough and guided Yuuri’s hand to his cock, nudging him to curl his fingers around. As Yuuri took a firm grip around his girth, Viktor covered it with his own hand.

Their eyes met. Yuuri flushed, his cock bobbing enthusiastically.

Viktor trailed his fingers up Yuuri’s, and Yuuri raised his hand obediently, tugging him up, then down, then up, slowly.

“Fuck, yes,” Viktor breathed, his eyes jittering closed. He shifted Yuuri’s thumb upwards, which resulted in a breathy sound at the top of every stroke, after a few of which he gave a loud moan and crumpled slightly as though hit in the stomach. “Oh, yeah. Just – just like that...”

Yuuri found himself staring at his face, the shadow of his eyelashes in the low light and the mixture of relief and frustration on his brow. It nearly drove him clear out of his mind.

He was moaning softly with every stroke now, his jaw hanging gently, and Yuuri couldn’t help the sounds that came out of his own mouth in response. It only took a few more seconds of slow pumping before Viktor tensed, his hand flying down to hold Yuuri’s still, gripping them hard. “Wait,” he said between loud breaths. “I don’t want to come just yet...” He lay back against the pillow, breathing loud.

Yuuri’s lips were suddenly parched. He licked them wet again, and lowered himself down between Viktor’s thighs.

Viktor throbbed in response, wetness beading on his erection. “Just – just give me a moment.” He wiped his face, looked up to the heavens, then looked down again and said, “Okay.”

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to look away from Viktor’s eyes as he parted his lips, though he knew his own face must be red and sweaty. He opened his mouth wide, breathing off his cock, tongue out, then lowered his head and closed it around him.

“Oh-ho-ho, _fuck_ ,” Viktor moaned, legs squirming against the bedsheets. “Fuck, Yuuri. Fuck. Yes.”

Yuuri moaned into him. He struggled to swallow, so he just let him get wet. Viktor’s head was so swollen and felt so sensitive, nerves spread bare on the stretched pink silk of its skin – Yuuri kept him in his mouth as he licked him, tasting him, exploring the shape and size of it with his tongue.

Viktor moaned as though in pain, as though being tortured.

Yuuri’s whole body felt ready to explode. His mouth was so full, and the taste was so gentle but unmistakeable, not quite like sucking on his finger – there was something else there, maybe carried in by the blood pumping furiously into his lover’s hard on, or maybe transmitted better to Yuuri’s tongue by its smooth, silken surface – it was luxurious and subtle all at once.

As he traced his tongue up to the tip, Yuuri found tangy, clear liquid beading at it again, and he moaned as he cleaned it up for him.

Viktor moaned too, hand flying into Yuuri’s hair. “Yuuri...my Yuuri...please...”

Yuuri squeezed his thigh in silent understanding, his own cock leaking, dripping onto the sheets as he...well…

Apologised with his mouth.

“Oh, god,” Viktor groaned. “Yuuri... _Yuuri_...”

The way he said his name had Yuuri bobbing eagerly in time with it.

It was shaking Viktor apart. Yuuri put every ounce of feeling he had into it, greedily thrusting faster even as he wanted to savour it, his body insisting on meeting Viktor’s need.

“Oh fuck...fuck...” His teeth bit into his lip and the last sound cracked out of his throat, the moans travelling down his chest and his hips arching. “Ah – I’m – Yuuri, I -”

 _Oh, fuck, he’s going to cum. He’s going to cum in my mouth._ The thought of it nearly had Yuuri going off untouched again, moaning desperately around Viktor’s cock, driving it into his mouth again and again at the same pace until he felt it pulsing, wetness filling his mouth. He held his head there as long as he could stand, but it kept on going – he pulled away, swallowed it down with a gasp, and one last streak spurted over his face. “Ah,” he moaned, sticking out his tongue and rubbing Viktor against it. “Mmhm...”

“Oh, shit, Yuuri...!” Viktor’s whole body was tense, right down to that iron grip on his hair, and he shook like a fever. “Oh my god...Yuuri, oh my god...”

He was lost to it for a while; Yuuri pulled away, stroking his hips as Viktor shuddered, staring at another world.

Yuuri just watched; watched his chest shift like a capsizing boat, muscles rippling and nipples bobbing, sweat running over his neck.

He only noticed Viktor coming back to himself when he felt hands on his back.

“Come here...come up here...”

He urged Yuuri up the bed until he was kneeling at the head of it, legs either side of Viktor’s chest – and then he gazed up at Yuuri warmly, not breaking eye contact as he licked the underside of his cock.

Yuuri shivered.

Viktor wrapped one hand around him and touched the other against the small of Yuuri’s back, hungrily guiding him in.

Within seconds Yuuri’s hips were thrusting and he was moaning forcefully, Viktor’s hair fluttering between them against his blissfully furrowed brow.

It ripped right into him like a bullet through his chest.

The first couple of shots came out right into Viktor’s mouth – his eyes widened, and he pulled off, coughing hard a couple of times as rope after rope of thick, cloudy, glossy liquid hit his face and clung to it.

“Ah,” he gasped, holding onto Yuuri’s cock, still gently spurting onto his cheek. “Sorry – I wasn’t ready...”

“Ah,” Yuuri cried out right back, high-pitched. “O-oh my god...”

It was as if his balls knew that this was the big one, this was the motherlode, that this was what they had to dedicate their full task force to, this right here – and it kept on coming out, slowly but slickly, making a sticky mess against Viktor’s perfect skin.

Viktor laughed breathlessly. “Oh wow, Yuuri...I didn’t even know it was possible to come so much...”

“Oh fuck,” he whispered against his hand. This was definitely, by far, the most incredible orgasm of his life. It had pushed most of the others right off the leaderboard. “Ah, I’m sorry – I -”

“Don’t be,” Viktor said instantly, breathing hard and looking up at him with darkened eyes, lashes soft and low, Yuuri’s cum dripping shamelessly down his cheeks. “I like it.”

“Haah...ah...” The aftershock sent a shudder rippling through him, waves of pleasure peaking into deep, quiet moans of gratitude, his whole body untensing with relief.

All that untensing left him heavy, unsupported, laughing breathlessly, and he collapsed down at Viktor’s side.

Viktor lay back against the pillow, tilting his head back, closing his eyes. He reached for a tissue from the nightstand, but only mopped up what was actively dripping from his face.

Yuuri turned crimson. “What are you doing?”

“What?” Viktor teased. “It’s good for your skin...”

Yuuri broke into an uncontrollable giggle. God, this was mortifying. Mortifying and strangely pleasant. “Hurry up and wipe it so I can kiss you...”

Viktor cleaned up petulantly and rolled towards him, eyes sparkling.

Yuuri took a moment to commit his face to memory, then kissed him deeply, flushing at the taste of their come on their tongues, the territorial intimacy causing a pleasant twist in his stomach.

“Mn,” Viktor murmured against his mouth. “I really hope you’ll do _that_ again soon.” He stroked Yuuri’s fingers against his cheek, looking further into his eyes than he’d ever looked before. “Especially that last part.”

Yuuri hid half his face in the pillow. “You liked that last part?”

“I really, really, really liked that last part,” Viktor answered him, pressing the soft swell of his semi against Yuuri’s thigh.

Yuuri gazed at him, vision blurring with resonating disbelief. “I want to do it again soon,” he asserted. “And again, and again. I want to do it again every night. If you’ll let me.”

Viktor smiled radiantly, kissing Yuuri’s cushiony lips.

“Apology accepted.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor arranged one set himself, but needed Yuuri’s help for the other. It was wonderful how many florists offered native shipping these days, especially when ordered from overseas.
> 
> Chris and Minako received one bunch each.
> 
> The cards didn’t need to be signed. They just read “Thanks ;)”


End file.
